


Perceptive

by AHS



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: 202 gapfiller, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-08
Updated: 2008-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love how the Brian/Alex scene starts, with that "highly functioning bastards" speech.  But I always kind of wanted to fill in the first part of the scene, because they had obviously already been talking a bit about Justin.  This is just a gapfiller for that scene, right up until the second it begins on the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perceptive

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure how much the general public knew about Brian's role in what happened to Justin. I know he got that award later, but that was due to Lindsay, so... I just wrote what worked for me, lol.

Brian spied the familiar silver hair and young face he was looking for by the bar and made his way into Woody’s… for once, with a purpose different… greater… than the usual.

“I need to talk to you… in your professional capacity. But off the record. I need some advice.”

“As always, Brian, you’ve got me intrigued. Buy you a drink?”

“Nah, I got it.” Brian sized up the content of the man’s glass and deemed it strong enough to get him through this conversation. “Two of whatever he’s having,” he told the bartender, then turned back to the good doctor. “I have this… friend.”

“Mm hmm.”

Brian didn’t know if the subtle sound of disbelief was because, when you say that, people always think you’re talking about yourself… or because Dr. Alex Wilder was too perceptive, and somehow already knew that “friend” was not an appropriately descriptive word for what Justin was to him.

Brian wondered if he could tell him what the fuck was.

As they took the drinks slid in front of them, Brian gave up on his wondering, gulped down some courage and forged ahead. “Did you hear about the bashing a couple of months back? The k-” He cleared his throat. “…kid at his prom?”

“Yeah, of course.” He’d had a few young, gay patients experience great anxiety over it. “It was all over the news, even if the reason for the attack was quickly played down…” Skilled at recognizing the emotions people tried to hide, he saw the pain and fury in Brian’s face, and he understood. “This ‘kid’… your ‘friend’?”

Brian looked around, not wanting anyone listening to what they were talking about, and nodded. “Justin… I can’t… help him.”

“Is that your job?”

Yes. Because I couldn’t stay away from him, then I couldn’t protect him, and then I couldn’t save him. Tried the first one again and it fucking made things worse, so fuck if I’m not going to at least try the other two. Erase the damage I…

“He trusts me. His mother gave him to me, against - I’m sure - all her better judgment, because she thought I could help him. But… I’m not.” Brian blew out a breath of frustration. “At least, not enough. I don’t know what the fuck to do.”

“Did you want me to take him on as a patient?”

“He won’t… Even if you came to the loft, I don’t think he would go for it. He refuses to see any more doctors, but especially not a shrink.”

“He’s living with you?”

“Yeah.”

Brian Kinney _living with_ … a lover, obviously, but more than that. Who would have guessed? The man’s mind was nearly as captivating as his body.

“I just thought you could… give me a clue of what to try.”

“What seem to be his main problems?”

How much time did he have? “Nightmares. He wakes up screaming and they fuck up his sleep. Anger, over how his hand still doesn’t work right, over the memories he lost of that night… ‘cause he can’t remember any of it.” Brian muttered quietly, _“Wish I didn’t…”_ Then he looked quickly at Alex and brought his voice back to normal level. “He’s entitled to every bit of it, but it just ends up making him sad instead. And, uh, he’s kind of afraid to be alone. But he doesn’t want to be around other people, either. He stays home more than is probably good for him.”

“He’s afraid to be alone, but he doesn’t want to be near other people. So… he only feels safe around you?”

“Something like that. I mean, I thought he was okay with me touching him, but…”

“But?”

Brian eyed a table, suddenly eager for the pseudo-privacy it offered. He tried to send a mental “Fuck off” to its occupants, but they were too focused on the two guys fucking on the TV above his head to get the message.

“Last night, when he came to bed… I kissed him, and he was tense, but I thought he was relaxing. I thought he’d get into it. But when I tried to…” He trailed off, remembering and hating how quickly Justin had scrambled away from him.

“And this sort of activity is something the two of you had engaged in before?” The answer seemed obvious, but he had to ask.

“At least a hundred times,” Brian replied without blinking.

Alex was never fazed by things people said. He’d been a psychiatrist too long. Still, as one of the very few men to make it into the Brian Kinney Twice-Fucked Club, the discovery that Brian… famous for his one-time-only policy… had allowed someone close enough to become an actual part of his life… and, it appeared, part of his heart… was shocking. But he kept his expression carefully schooled.

“I’m guessing… not since he was bashed?”

“No.”

Brian wasn’t his patient, but he still felt pride at his progress. Neither of them might realize it, but Brian depended on this boy as much as the boy did on Brian. Alex would offer what he could… what little he knew he would be permitted… to help clear the way for these two damaged psyches to keep holding onto each other.

And if love did not fundamentally alter Brian’s personality, maybe they would meet up in the baths sometime… and he could try for _three_.

“It’s crazy, right? Me trying to help anyone be… less fucked up?”

Alex just smiled. “Brian, let me tell you something…”


End file.
